<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Ruler's Beloved by Mellow (SweetCandy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621222">A Ruler's Beloved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/Mellow'>Mellow (SweetCandy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Incubus Stiles' Life on Earth [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Annoyed Derek Hale, Demon Derek Hale, Demon Peter Hale, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Incubus Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sane Peter Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/Mellow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, what do you wanna do today?” Stiles asked, after he had finished his coffee and wiped some chocolate off his cheek. “I’ve read the entire kama sutra, I know lots of ways we could have fun…”</p>
<p>Peter smirked. “Sweet darling, you may have read it, but who do you think taught Vatsyayana about the more interesting chapters? He claims to have come up with it while meditating, but I can assure you, it happened very differently.” </p>
<p>-<br/>Or: Demon King Peter has no intention of leaving the adorable little incubus out of his sight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Incubus Stiles' Life on Earth [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>955</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Ruler's Beloved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another little add on for the series. This time from Peter's Pov. <br/>Thought it could be a fun little thing to read and give things a new perspective.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
<p>Also, I'm really grateful for every comment I get. I know I rarely answer them, but I usually simply don't find the time to do so. Still, it makes me so happy to hear if someone enjoys my works. Literally makes my day!<br/>And I know that I'm not uploading much at the moment, but I'm currently about to finish writing my first original book so that takes a lot of time, also, I'm still in awe of Netflix' The Witcher and have once again fallen in love with Geralt of Rivia and am at the moment re-reading the books while playing The Witcher 3, so I rarely find the time or energy to write.<br/>So, here a recommendation: Watch The Witcher and read the books or play the game if you're into video games. I promise, you won't regret it because Geralt is literally one of the hottest characters ever created! *sigh*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was barely rising when Peter heard the boy enter. He moved silently, except for the soft sound of his light steps, but the sound that was too quiet for any human to hear, was enough to wake the ruler from his half slumber. He never truly sunk into the dark, calm abyss of sleep, instead his body only ever rested in a trance like state, allowing him to be aware of his surroundings and awake if the need arose.</p>
<p>But he didn’t stir. He kept his breathing even while the boy came closer. His intoxicating scent that had caught his attention the second the incubus had stepped into the nightclub filled the air and Peter felt desire pool in his stomach.</p>
<p>Stiles hesitated for a moment, then he climbed onto the mattress. He crawled closer and onto him, wrapping his thighs around his hips. Peter observed him through his lashes, not giving away his state of wakefulness.</p>
<p>He almost smiled when the incubus grew impatient. Stiles leaned forward, supporting his weight on his arms and brushed his lips against Peter’s jaw, his cheek, his eyelids and finally his mouth. The ruler smiled slowly and grasped the incubus’ slender body by the waist. He wanted to draw him closer, but Stiles straightened and escaped his touch.</p>
<p>When he opened his eyes, his breathing stopped for a moment, overwhelmed by the sight before him. In the early morning sun, the young demon’s skin almost seemed to glow golden and the light illuminated his body like a halo. His amber eyes were bright and yet heavy with lust and Peter wondered again how he had gotten so lucky and found this particularly interesting and breath-taking demon.</p>
<p>Demanding, Stiles moved his hips and Peter didn’t hesitate to respond. He grabbed him by the hips, pulled him closer and into another kiss. Stiles moaned against his lips sweetly and sighed under Peter’s experienced touch. The little demon was insatiable despite being well fed but Peter didn’t mind. He was a Ruler with a barely controllable libido and was more than willing to let the incubus feed on his sexual energy.</p>
<p>“Good morning.” Stiles mumbled; voice still rough from sleep.</p>
<p>“A good morning indeed.” Peter answered, turning them around with a quick, decisive move that put him on top of Stiles and pressed the younger demon into the mattress. “Even though I distinctively remember having given you the order not to leave my bed before I was done with you.” He said and the incubus huffed.</p>
<p>“Well, tell that your overgrown puppy. He was the one waking me up with his cold snout nosing on my feet and demanding me to make him breakfast.” Stiles snarked but didn’t resist when Peter kissed him again.</p>
<p>“Yesterday you blamed him for your disobedience as well. I sense a pattern here.” He said drily and the incubus rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Yeah, the pattern is that you clearly need to take better care of your dog. And now stop teasing me and get to work.”</p>
<p>Peter chuckled. He didn’t need to be asked twice.</p>
<hr/>
<p>An hour later, he stood under the shower and washed away the last traces of their morning adventure. Stiles was still in bed, glowing from his orgasms and the sexual energy he had absorbed, giving Peter enough time to get ready for the day. While he could’ve used magic to clean and dress himself, he had grown strangely fond of human showers and enjoyed the way the hot water loosened the tightness of his shoulders and relaxed his mind.</p>
<p>He stepped out of the shower eventually though and with a wave of his hand, he was dry and dressed in his usual human attire. When he entered the bedroom again, Stiles was typing away on his phone. Curiosity flickered inside Peter, something he rarely felt after millennial of existence, because he had never understood the appeal of human electronic paraphernalia. He used them, obviously, but there was so little that caught his attention in the human world that he had little use for laptops, iPads or phones. Nevertheless, they made his bookkeeping much easier and his lackeys hadn’t missed to collect a single soul since he established it. Well… it had been a pain in the ass to get Derek to start using human technology because his nephew had a ridiculous aversion to it, but at least he was finally able to start windows and use the excel program Peter had provided him with. Not that Peter minded much if the occasional soul escaped, he had grown bored of ruling his kingdom centuries ago and his grumpy nephew was the perfect solution. Derek was too responsible to just abandon Peter’s throne, smart enough to know how to keep the lower demons happy and keep them from rioting or starting another holy war and diplomatically enough to be level-headed at the annual meetings between the Rulers of hell and heaven. And when the occasional riot arose, because even satisfied demons were a pest to deal with, it only took a few sharp commands from Peter and they calmed down again.</p>
<p>“Do you want breakfast?” He asked the incubus, who gifted him with a bright smile. It made something in Peter’s chest unfurl. An unfamiliar feeling. It was a little like the fondness he felt for his family members, but far more intense.</p>
<p>“Hell yes. I’m starving. Let’s go get some breakfast, I know an excellent pastry shop.” The young demon jumped out of bed and started searching for his clothes. Peter smirked and lazily waved his fingers. Black smoke started to creep up Stiles’ form and the incubus shuddered under the soft touch of the dark hands that caressed his skin. Within the blink of an eye, the incubus was freshly showered and dressed, in clothes a little less shabby than he had worn before.</p>
<p>Stiles gaped, a little surprised, before he snorted. “Okay, now I’m really jealous of you Rulers. Why couldn’t I have been born a higher demon? It would be so much fun to have your powers.” He sighed and Peter frowned.</p>
<p>The boy wasn’t nearly confident enough in his own abilities. Yes, he wasn’t a high demon, but he was far from average. His blood was strong, and Stiles had to be the son of a Duke of Hell at least because he was capable of telepathy, not to mention that he could cause a city-wide blackout simply by orgasming. Peter’s best bet was that nobody had ever recognized his potential and the little thing hadn’t had the confidence to figure out if he was stronger than everybody told him he was.</p>
<p>But Peter didn’t plan on keeping the demon back. He wanted Stiles to recognize his full potential and become the powerful incubus he was. It wouldn’t be difficult, by keeping him charged with his energy, Stiles would soon discover just how much chaos he could cause and then… well, Peter didn’t want to be too eager, but he knew that he wanted Stiles at his side. The incubus was his, his to love and cherish, to feed and keep sated, his to mark, to bite, to fuck. The taste of the young demon’s blood still coated Peter’s tongue and he could remember the feeling of Stiles’ teeth piercing his skin and drinking the Ruler’s blood. It had felt beyond ecstatic.</p>
<p>“You ready?” Stiles asked, putting his phone into his pocket and Peter nodded. He held out a hand to the incubus, who took it eagerly and within the blink of an eye, they had left the apartment and stood in an empty alleyway behind the pastry show.</p>
<p>Stiles blinked, slightly confused, then he laughed. “Whoa, I’ve never teleported before. Let’s do it again.” He said eagerly and Peter tried to suppress a fond smile. It didn’t work.</p>
<p>“After we get our breakfast.” The Ruler argued and pulled Stiles out of the alleyway and into the busy shop. The line in front of the register was long and while Peter had once spent a decade sitting on his throne without moving a finger, he had little interest in waiting for some pastries. Using his mind, he manipulated the minds of the weak humans around him and led Stiles to the front of the line. The incubus rolled his eyes when he realized what the older demon was doing but didn’t complain. Instead he ordered half a dozen pastries, some sweet and others savoury and enough caffeine to make a human bounce off the walls.</p>
<p>They picked an empty table at one of the windows and started eating their breakfast. Or rather Stiles did. Peter found no pleasure in eating human food and abandoned his croissant after a single bite. He didn’t see the appeal in it, but Stiles clearly did because the incubus wolfed down his breakfast like he was starving. It barely took him five minutes to clear their plates, despite talking like a waterfall while eating.</p>
<p>Peter had no idea how the demon came up with new things to talk about because he had been chattering away all weekend, but he wasn’t going to complain. His nephew wasn’t a demon of many words and he had little other’s who he was interested in talking to, but Stiles fascinated him.</p>
<p>“So, what do you wanna do today?” Stiles asked, after he had finished his coffee and wiped some chocolate off his cheek. “I’ve read the entire <em>kama sutra,</em> I know lots of ways we could have fun…”</p>
<p>Peter smirked. “Sweet darling, you may have read it, but who do you think taught Vatsyayana about the more interesting chapters? He claims to have come up with it while meditating, but I can assure you, it happened very differently.” He remarked drily and the incubus’ mouth fell open. A sudden spike of the arousal scent in the air told Peter just what Stiles was currently thinking and he chuckled. “And believe me, as much as I wish to teach you about all the… pleasures I didn’t tell Vatsyanyana about, sadly, I still have some business to attend to. As much as my nephew is capable to reign in my place, there are a few occasions where I need to remind my demons who’s in charge.” He could feel his eyes glow.</p>
<p>Stiles pouted but didn’t argue. Such an adorable little demon.</p>
<p>“You’re of course free to come along. It can be terribly dull to play Ruler and your company would make the whole ordeal much more pleasant.” He offered and immediately, the incubus perked up.</p>
<p>“Yes!” He said, before he hesitated. “But… won’t they mind? I’m not exactly a Ruler or powerful.”</p>
<p>“You’re mine. Anyone who disrespects you also disrespects me. And while it was before your time, I’m sure you’ve heard what happens to those who refuse to bow to me.” His voice was dark and he saw how Stiles shuddered.</p>
<p>Ever demon knew what happened to Kate and Gerald Argent when the two Nephilim had dared to attack Peter’s kingdom. It hadn’t ended pretty and it was rumoured that their screams of torment had been heard all the way in heaven, when Peter punished them. He had taken his time killing them and taken incredible pleasure in seeing the light in Kate’s eyes die after five decades of incredible pain and suffered because he knew that she had paid for the pain she had caused his nephew when she tried to use him against his own family.</p>
<p>“Alright.” Stiles seemed incredibly pleased that Peter had called him his. “When do you wanna go?” Before he had finished the question, they had already left the pastry shop and stood in the magnificent throne room of Peter’s castle. The Ruler had once again put on his formal robes, but he had also taken the pleasure and switched Stiles’ clothes to something more fitting. Draped in heavy, incredibly ornamented cloaks, complimenting Peter’s own red and black robes, Stiles looked every bit like a Ruler’s beloved. The claim Peter had staked on the young demon was clear as day and the only thing missing was a crown on the incubus’ head.</p>
<p>Peter turned towards the throne, where Derek sat with a pinched expression on his face. He wore Peter’s crown, a terribly lavish thing with far too many jewels for his personal taste and looked positively murderous.</p>
<p>“Nephew.” Peter said as Derek arose and descended the steps leading to the throne.</p>
<p>“Finally, now take this damn thing.” Derek ripped the crown from his head and pushed it into Peter’s hands. “Deal with your demons, I’m not going to take over your duties until they’ve stopped their temper tantrum.” He snapped and Peter chuckled.</p>
<p>“You have so much to learn, dear nephew.” He mumbled and put the crown on Stiles head, before he moved towards his throne and sank down on the familiar seat. The young incubus looked startled by the sudden weight on his head and looked a little lost, so Peter softly called out to him.</p>
<p>Stiles hesitated, then he followed Peter, who swiftly pulled him onto his lap. “Sit here and entertain me while I deal with the ones responsible for my nephew’s bad mood, little one. I’ll make it worth your while.” He murmured and let their lips meet.</p>
<p>The incubus melted into the kiss and relaxed against Peter’s chest with a content purr. Derek watched them with a slightly surprised expression but kept his mouth shut, as always. Instead, he simply went to his place to Peter’s left, two steps below the throne where a Ruler’s right hand always stood and waited for the next orders.</p>
<p>“Let’s get this over with. I plan on ravishing you thoroughly later and the sooner I get you into a bed, the better.” He mumbled to the incubus, who blushed again, and motioned for the guards to lead the first troublemaker into the throne room.</p>
<p>Peter quickly realized that with Stiles at his side, even something as tedious as punishing lower demons for breaking the few rules hell had was far less dull than usually. Still, he wanted to hand out punishments quickly so he could get Derek back on the throne and Stiles into a bed again. He couldn’t get enough of the younger demon and was already addicted to his intoxicating scent. Stiles was a drug and Peter would never stop desiring the pleasure the pure presence of the incubus.</p>
<p>But he didn’t mind. Not at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Still here? Liked it?</p>
<p>If yes, please consider leaving a comment, kudos, bookmark or maybe even subscribe to the series.</p>
<p>And if you're new, please consider reading my other Steter works, maybe you'll find something else you'll like as well. I try to update regularily and don't worry, none of my works are abandoned!</p>
<p>Thank you for reading, I hope you'll read the next installment as well!</p>
<p>xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>